1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly tool for use in attaching fiberglass handles to tools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, fiberglass tool handles are customarily assembled with the tool in a vertical position. The tool head is disposed uppermost, with the handle therebeneath. The handle is inserted into the tool head opening from the bottom of the opening. Potting compound is then poured into the top of the tool head opening, depending upon the force of gravity to cause the potting compound to fill the areas within the tool eye opening which are not filled by the handle.
If an inverted position is used in the assembly operation, the top of the tool head opening becomes the bottom and it must be sealed off, customarily with masking tape. If the masking tape is applied by hand, it is time consuming for the operator applying the tape to try to smooth it manually so that a perfect seal is formed around the entire peripheral edge of the tool head opening and to eliminate sags, wrinkles and folds in the tape surface which would be faithfully reproduced in the surface of the potting compound. If there should not be such a perfect seal, the potting compound will leak out, destroying the assembly and possibly gumming up the assembly apparatus as well, which is often due to irregular edges and complex shapes of many tool eye openings.
Manual application of the masking tape is the only method now in use. It is time consuming and therefore costly and it is also likely to be faulty or imperfect.